A Romantic's True Romance
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Anna, known as Kayla to her fans, is the greatest romance novelist of all time. Though she's purely a mystery to most, there are those few that know, and fear her. OCxNear


_Near Fanfiction_

_By: Kayani Neko_

_Chapter One_

_Anna glared lazily at the phone. It had woken her up, so therefore it needed to die. She picked up the receiver and grumbled into it. "Who is it?"_

"_Were you sleeping?" Anna grunted a "duh" into the line at her editor. "You can't sleep! You're a week over due for your deadline!" Anna rolled her eyes and curled back up under her covers. "I hear that! You'd better be getting up and working!"_

"_Goodnight, Hillary." She grumbled, slamming the phone down then unplugging it. She'd actually had the manuscript done for three weeks. It was just too fun torturing her editor._

_Right as she was about to slip back into a deep sleep, someone was pounding on her door and yelling profanities. Which wasn't good, considering her neighbors were uppity enough as it was. Anna grumbled and stood, making her way lazily to the door. "Was that __really _necessary?"

"It's four in the afternoon, and you're sleeping?!" Hillary squeaked at her, looking her up and down.

"Yeah," Anna sighed, sick of explaining. " I sleep better during the day, and work better at night."

"That's just a bunch of malarkey!" She spat. "Now get to work! I'm not leaving until your done!"

Anna sighed. "Well, I guess the game's up." Hillary's eyes widened in realization. Anna handed her the manuscript. "And I wanted to tease you a bit longer too…"

Hillary shook with anger. "Just how long have you been done?" She snapped.

"Three weeks." Anna smiled, shutting the door in her face. "Heh, so fun." Anna smiled, skipping back over to her bed. She stopped, turning her head slowly to see her calendar. "Crap!"

It was the 30th of October. L's birthday was tomorrow. She rushed out the door, grabbing her coat and her helmet. She jumped on her bike and sped down the hill. She pulled to a stop in front of an antique shop. She peeked inside and browsed until she saw a very beautiful, intricately designed tea cup. She analyzed it in her hands and saw that it was from old England, worth about 275. Anna smiled when she saw the price tag, 15.

She had it wrapped, and instead of riding back, she walked back, pushing her bike the whole way, so she wouldn't break the cup. When she got it home, she hide it.

Her phone started playing Roxanne from Moulin Rouge and buzzing in her pocket. It could only be one of five people; L, Nate, Mail, Miheal ( Ha, like he'd ever actually call! ) or Watari. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," It was Matt. "How's it going?" She laughed, she could just see the smile on his face.

"Nothing much sweet-cheeks, how's the wife?" He snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Pretty good, actually. He's had his daily chocolate, so he's not beating me up today."

"Aw, he's just jealous cause you're taller, and don't look like a woman from almost every angle." Matt laughed at that one.

"Anyway," He tried to stay on subject. "We're all getting together tomorrow, you coming?"

"I dunno… I wanted to sleep tomorrow…" She grumbled. "Well, if it's for L, I suppose I've missed teasing him."

"Uh-huh, sure." Matt snorted, knowing that she'd been worrying like crazy about them. "I'll have one of my men swing by and pick you up. They'll call you Roxanne, as our code."

"Alright then." She smiled. "I'll see you later then!" She said goodbye and hung up. She shuffled over to her computer, a new idea for a story had hit her. As the infamously mysterious romance novelist Kayla, it was her duty to give her fans new story's that pulled the heartstrings, and made people connected with the love and drama of her stories.

Anna groaned as someone shook her awake. "Who is it…?" She grumbled groggily.

"We're here to pick you up, Roxanne." She opened her eyes to see a man who was nicely dressed, but had a scary aura about him.

"Figures…" She grumbled. She'd have a mouthful to say to Matt when she saw him next.

"Come with me," He helped her up. She said she had to change, and that's when everything went black.

Now here she sat, blindfolded and chained up. She heard the snapping of pictures and shifted in her seat. She was still dressed. That was good. "Who are you?"

"None of your business!" The man snapped, slapping her across the face harshly.

Anna snorted. "Well that's stupid. I'm pretty sure you became my business the second you knocked me out."

The man growled and kicked her so hard the chair flipped over. "I suggest you shut your mouth!"

"Right. When you're obviously planning to kill me. I'll just shut up and die then. Dumb ass." She scoffed.

"You bitch!" He yelled, kicking the crud out of Anna. She gritted her teeth, refusing to scream or cry for this loser.

"You'll be caught, and executed, I guarantee it." She tried to say with strength, but she choked, due to pain. "My life, by the time you're executed, will seem insignificant. You'll be nothing more then any other idiot who killed someone."

He kept beating her, trying to get her to shut up. Finally, it stopped. Unfortunately, she was so out of it already, she couldn't make out the sounds she was hearing. Someone lifted her up gently, and pulled off her blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was too blurry to make out who it was. She finally passed out.

Slowly, hesitantly, Anna opened her eyes. She was on a bed, and Near sat next to her. "You just couldn't shut up, could you?" Near spat angrily.

"Sorry," She grumbled. "He made me mad." She turned away embarrassed by her foolishness. "So… Where's everyone else?"

"Matt and Mello are still beating the crap out of that guy, I'm sure. They aren't the type to go about the legal process when they're angry." He snorted, still peeved.

Anna laughed, then regretted it. "Okay, I give. I should've shut up." She groaned out, clutching her ribs.

"Duh." Was all Near offered. "You've got one broken rib, and three others cracked. Along with cuts, bruises, and a black eye."

"Crap!" She squeaked out, regretting that as well. "I can't hide a black eye from L and Watari! Crud, I'm busted." She groaned, laying her head back down.

"I think you need a good talking to. This whole rebellious phase hasn't worked out well for you."

"It has though! I'm a famous novelist now." She smiled, opening a cut she had on her lip. "Ouch!"

Near sighed, leaning forward to grab her face. He grabbed a wet towel and dapped it gently on her lip. "This is what you get for leaving us."

Anna glared. "I wasn't going to stay in the Wammy House my whole life, Near. You moved too, you remember?"

Near looked away, letting go of her face. "You were safe there though." He spoke quietly, as if he were telling a great secret.

Anna was about to say something, when the two bone-heads came in. "Andromeda you idiot! Didn't I teach you how to defend yourself?!" Mello yelled, extreme temper arising.

"Shut up you delinquent!" Anna yelled, then keeled over in pain, gripping her ribs.

"Anna?!" Matt yelled, running over to her side. "Are you alright?" He worriedly tried to find a way to help, not finding any.

"I'm fine… Just stupid…" She choked out.

Near rolled his eyes. "You think you'd learn by the fourth time." Anna turned her head to give him a dirty look. He shrugged.

Anna paused for a moment. "I'm still hanging out with you guys on L's birthday. You can't make me not." She demanded in a quiet voice.

"No shit-Sherlock." Matt scoffed. Anna looked at him confused. She had been expecting a fight. "You'll be staying with Near, it's not safe around Mello, me, or on your own."

Anna's jaw dropped. "No! I need to live on my own! I need to be myself! I'm not going! No, no, no!" She threw a fit, but in the end, she knew she had no choice.

Later, she called her editor and said she had to go into hiding cause a fan had found her, and was stalking her. "You'll still turn in your manuscript, right?"

Anna smiled. "Actually, I don't think I'll be able to!" Her editor screamed profanities and threats directed at the crazy fan.

Matt grabbed the phone from her. "Don't worry, I'll make her work." Hillary cried many thanks, while Anna stubbornly pouted, accusing him of never letting her have any fun.

Near Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Two

"What?! You only have one room? You suck!" She snapped at Near, who had oh-so-bluntly put that she was staying in his room.

"Why do I suck? It's your fault for being stupid enough to get caught." Near looked out the window grumpily.

Anna knew that he didn't like leaving his residence, so she decided to drop it. For now. When they pulled into the garage, Anna looked around in awe. The place was huge! "Are you sure you only have one room?"

"Would you rather sleep with my body guards and assistants?" He smirked when Anna pouted.

"Fine." Then she recalled a fond memory. "Hey, we haven't had a sleepover since I was twelve, and you were thirteen!"

"Yeah, actually. That was with everyone though." He sounded a little excited, though a normal person wouldn't be able to tell, Anna had known him far too long to miss it.

"Oh, I know! We could invite everyone over, just like before!" Anna thought that'd make him happy, but he frowned. She sighed. "As much of a people-person as always I see." He shrugged, and Anna huffed. "You worry me almost as much as those two bone-heads, you know that?"

Near made a face. "Why?"

Anna laughed. "Because, life can get lonely if you don't let even those close to you close enough to see the real you." She smiled. "I win though, cause I care about you, regardless if you push me away or not."

Near rolled his eyes. "You've made it more then clear you'll never leave any of us alone."

Anna smiled deviously. "Whatever could you be talking about?" She knew exactly what he meant.

"Last time I didn't call you for a month you tracked me down, kicked me in the face, and then yelled at me for worrying you. I'm pretty sure it's for all our safety you're updated regularly."

"Oh yeah, that. I'd completely forgotten!" She smirked, and Near snorted, rolling his eyes again. They walked into the mansion-like thing, and Anna stared at everything in awe. "This is so much cooler then my apartment," She noted.

"So do you take it back then?" Anna looked confused. "You said I suck." Anna laughed.

"Yeah, I take it back. You win." She stuck her tongue out. That's when she saw the toys. Everywhere. "Holy cow, are these all yours?"

"… Yes." Near shuffled over to his stack of blocks and continued building the in-progress city. Anna chuckled a little, and started picking up a few other toys that were strewn about the place. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Cleaning up after you, you big baby." She smiled. "Just like I used to." Near watched as she kept picking things up, and putting them in their place.

"I remember… All the things we used to do." Anna smiled. "Andromeda, why did you really leave? I doubt it was really just to find yourself."

Anna's smiled faded. "I suppose that's true… But I can't explain it, I felt like there was something I had to do. I know I could've done what I'm doing from the Wammy House, but… I felt… Trapped. You all were always so smart, and so good at everything, I guess I just needed to know that… That I was great too." She slowly walked over to where Near was and sat down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry if it felt like I was abandoning you… I could never do that…"

Near turned his face away from her, fiddling with his hair nervously. But he let her hug him. "I… Wasn't sad…" He mumbled.

Anna buried her face in his shoulder. "Nonetheless, I'm sorry. I've really missed you guys…"

"Andromeda…" Near's voice softened, until he realized she had fallen asleep. "You moron." He snorted, but let her stay there for a bit. She was a bit heavy, but not to the point where it was a pain to bother with. Finally, Near picked her up and struggled to carry her to the room. She was pretty heavy when it came to carrying her.

When he got to the room, he gently set her on the bed, and covered her up. He gazed down at her face, curiosity and some other mysterious feeling seeped through him. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face, tracing his finger down her cheek. Near had always understood almost everything that happened around him, even predicted it from time to time. But it had blown him away when Watari had called him to tell him Andromeda was planning on moving away. He'd never admit it fully, but he had missed her, a great deal.

Anna slowly opened her eyes. When they came into enough focus to allow her to be able to see, she noticed that Near was asleep beside her. Well, not beside her. More on her. Anna smiled down at Near who was cuddled up to her. She looked at the clock, 11:00 pm. Morning for her, bedtime for Near.

As she gazed down at his uncharacteristically soft face, she just couldn't get up. She held him close, and before she knew it, she was asleep again.

"Anna, Anna," Someone called distantly. "Andromeda." The voice turned annoyed.

She opened her eyes to see Near. "I can't get up," he grumbled. It was true, Andromeda, somehow, had managed to sleep sprawled over him.

"Sorry," She croaked out sleepily. She sat up, letting him free. She plopped back down, going to sleep again.

"Anna, you've got to get up. We have to meet up with Matt and Mello." He shoved her shoulder.

"Dang…" She grumbled, rolling out of bed accidentally, and crashing to the floor. "Oww…" She sat up rubbing her head.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" Near grumbled. Anna wavered where she sat, still completely asleep.

"Good morning'…" She smiled dully up at Near. "Give me a hug," She stretched out her arms expectantly.

"What?" Near looked at her critically, but she looked too out of it to notice. Near looked at her for a moment, then hesitantly crouched down and hugged her. Anna squeezed him, but not too much. Near just lightly held his arms around her. He gripped the back of her shirt shyly.

"Near?" She sleepily started. "Want me to make you breakfast?" Near nodded, slowly letting her go. She smiled, apparently awake now, and ruffled his hair. "Your hair's always so messy!"

"I can't help it." He glared. Anna looked confused, then nodded, laughing.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I always thought it was so cute!" She commented, grinning ear to ear, while Near looked away.

Near Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Three

"Matt!" Anna sang out, tackling him. "I've missed playing with you!" She ruffled his hair, now on his shoulders.

"Hey, if you're getting a free ride, don't mess with the upholstery." Matt complained. "I've missed you too! Didn't get to talk to you much yesterday."

"No, we didn't! Mostly it was Near and Mello laughing at me in pain and you doing nothing to save me." She pulled on his cheek teasingly.

"Hey hey! That was your own fault for messing up so many times! You asked for it I say." He smiled.

"Yeah, guess I did huh?" She laughed, hugging his head. "Your hair's red now! It's so cool! And by the way, I'll be borrowing this shirt." She picked at his red and black striped shirt.

"You and stripes…" He laughed. Anna rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault she only like flat colors or stripes, it just turned out that way.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Mello asked. Anna glared ferociously. "Still blaming me for Matt smoking?"

"Yes, he wouldn't have started if you hadn't tried it first." She spat. "And the mafia? What the heck?!" She hopped off Matt's shoulders and put Mello in a headlock. "You're such a delinquent! I raised you better then this you brat!" she snapped.

"You're younger then me you moron!" He barked back. They fought back and forth, wrestling, but though Anna wasn't particularly strong, she was quite the slippery girl. He couldn't get a hold of her.

L opened the door just as Anna yelled. "I WIN!" She cheered. Then she turned and saw L standing dumbfounded in the doorway. "Hey babe! What's up?" She tackle-hugged him.

"Not… Much…" He though for a moment. "Oh. It was my birthday today." He blinked.

"Duh!" Anna laughed. "Hey, if you're working too hard…" Anna began critically.

"I'm not, don't worry. You know how bored I get if I'm not working." Anna nodded sighing.

"Happy Birthday L!" she smiled, letting herself in. "Let the party begin!" She sang out.

L sighed. "Alright, I suppose there's no turning you off to the idea…" He grumbled.

"Ah, come on! I never get to see you. Let me celebrate your birthday with you at least!" Anna smiled when L nodded, giving in.

Anna hopped onto the mini-stage that Watari had prepared for them. "Hey, Mello! Sing a song with me!"

"No way!" Anna gave him a look that sent shivers up his spine. "F-fine…" He reluctantly got on stage.

Anna went over to the machine and put in Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Mello made a face. "What? I heard it the day before yesterday, and it's been stuck in my head since! I need to sing it!" Mello rolled his eyes, but agreed to go along with it. "You get the low part, as usual."

"Of course, cause you have a squeaky mouse voice," Mello teased. The song started, and Anna and Mello did their normal dance routine, Mello dancing the man, her dancing with him to the tragic woman. Mello began, totally bombing the really low parts. Anna started the high part and totally blew Mello away, until she stumbled and laughed, but soon she got back into it. The song ended, and they both bowed to their audience of four. Everyone but Near clapped.

"Fantastic!" Anna kissed Mello on the cheek. "As usual, I should add!" Mello snorted.

"Couldn't we learn a different song at least? We always do that one." Mello complained.

"Hey!" Anna smacked him in the arm. "I complimented you, you compliment me!" Mello laughed, and they started up again.

Afterwards, Anna went over and sat by L. She brought her knees up, and put her hands on her knees. "Are you mocking me?"

"Yup. You weirdo." Anna smiled. "I've missed you, you know." She cuddled up to him, hugging him.

"Yes, I know. I've missed you too. By the way," L glared down at her. "I was told you got kidnapped and beat up because you didn't shut up."

Anna sighed. "Oh that? I'm fine now! You know how quickly I always heal," She tried to downplay, but it still hurt her.

L sighed. "Now you have to stay with Near until we can find you a safe place to stay. Are you alright there?"

"Yeah, though Near can be pretty cold most of the time, I'm used to it." Anna smiled. "He's been a lot nicer to me then ever!"

L smiled a little. "That's nice, I know how… Disagreeable he can be from time to time."

Anna laughed. "Oh yeah, there's no way to avoid that. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He went to the kitchen to get some drinks." L waved her off, knowing she wanted to go find him.

Anna went into the hall and saw Near struggling to carry three drinks. "Whoa! Let me help you," She grabbed a can from him. "Who're these for?"

"L, me… And you." He looked away, not wanting to admit he was trying to be of some use.

"Thanks Near! I was getting thirsty too," She laughed. "Do you know me or what?"

"I just get people. They're easy to read." He bluntly killed Anna's mojo. Anna groaned.

"Way to kill the mood, hon." She rolled her eyes, tussling his hair. "You're so cute though!" She hugged him, squealing. "So I forgive you!" She kissed his cheek.

Near went rigid and shoved her off. Anna looked at him hurt. "What are you doing?!" He snapped.

Anna sighed. "I can kiss L, I can kiss Matt, I can even kiss Mello! Why not you?" She looked at him sadly. "Do you really not like me at all?"

"I-it's not that…" He blushed, flustered. "I… I just…" He looked away. Anna huffed.

"Fine then. You can hate me if you want." She stormed past him, temper in full swing, though her sadness was a close second. Near had really hurt both her feelings, and her ribs. She felt tears well up at the pain, but she refused to cry.

In the car ride home, they were both silent. Anna started twitching at the lack of sound and decided to annoy Near. She poked the stereo and turned it to her favorite station. She blared the music loud and sang to each song, even danced a little in her seat.

She could see Near fidgeting nervously, which only made her turn it up louder and sing full out. Until a slow song came on. Anna leaned her head up against the window, trying not to let her thoughts take over. Unfortunately, she fell asleep thinking the thoughts she had been trying to keep out.

Near flinched when he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked over and saw it was Anna. Dead asleep. He rolled his eyes, she never took anything serious too long. Why had he even worried? Anna slipped off his shoulder and landed in his lap. She grumbled and snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Cold…" She shivered. He looked down at what she was wearing. A tank top, a pair of jeans, and a small thin sweatshirt.

Did she ever prepare for anything? Near doubted it. He had been so worried when he found out she was going to be living on her own. Not only was she only seventeen, but she tended to mess up a lot. Like she got lost a lot. And how she'd fall asleep playing hide-and-seek. Or how she'd wear shorts in snow, saying she liked showing off her striped socks. He couldn't help worrying about her, wouldn't anyone? He had to wonder if he was just making excuses for his irrational thoughts.

Near Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Four

Near set her down on their bed, and she gripped his shirt. "Don't…" She mumbled. Near looked at her for a moment, then settled in next to her.

Some immeasurable force led him to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. Anna wrapped her arms around him in turn. "N… Near…" She mumbled happily. Near couldn't tell if she was asleep, or half asleep. He honestly didn't care. Soon both of them, in each others arms, were sound asleep.

Anna slowly opened her eyes to see Near clinging to her, fully asleep. His face was soft, and maybe, Anna couldn't quite tell, he had a smile on his face? Anna looked down at her own arms, they were wrapped around Near, holding him tightly to herself. Anna flushed, but she had already forgiven him.

She had had a terrible nightmare the night before where everyone died, and Near was standing with her by their graves. It shook her up. Badly. She clung to Near, never wanting him to leave. She pet his soft, fluffy, messy hair. Near stirred and he froze.

He looked up at Anna, looking like he was expecting something. "I'm not mad anymore, if that's what you're wondering. In fact…" She paused a moment, frowning. "I shouldn't have gotten that mad."

Near shook his head, looking at the pillow. "I deserved it. I've… been bothered by something, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Anna gasped. "You… Apologized…" She looked at him in awe for a moment, then smiled. "I'm so happy!"

Near couldn't stay in control any longer, she was killing him with that smile, with that voice, with those eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "It's… Alright to kiss me on the cheek."

Anna was stunned. Near wiggled out of her grip, but she was too dumbfounded to recognize the fact he was running away.

What was happening? Near had never apologized, nor kissed her on the cheek. Ever. Why was it even such a bug deal? Matt, Mello, and L had all kissed her on the cheek(though with Mello she had to demand it at first) and it had never meant anything. Wait, meant anything? What exactly did this mean?

"Anna? You haven't eaten all day, Master Near is looking nervous." A bodyguard said to her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I forgot." She stood up wavering, then walked down the hall, weaving as she went.

"Are you okay? You look funny." Near commented, looking odd himself. Was he getting taller?

Anna went over and crouched in front of him, looking him over curiously. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her heart jumped up. Had it always done that? She looked at him confused. "Oww," She fell back, holding her ribs. She had slipped a little and her knee bumped one of her ribs.

"Anna?" Near leaned closer, looking over her confused. "It still hurts that bad?"

Anna blinked, looking him in the eye. His face was a lot closer now. "Hey," she began, holding herself up with her arms. "Call me my real name."

"… Why?" Anna looked at him seriously. He hesitated. "Andromeda?" Anna flushed.

Anna grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, so he fell on top of her, and kissed him. She didn't know why. She just had to. Near squeaked surprised then went quiet. Anna pulled away, looking him in the eye. "Well, this is new," Anna commented.

Near nodded slowly. He looked back up to meet her gaze. A fire blazed between them. Anna grabbed his face, pulled it towards hers again. They kissed, like neither had ever kissed before.

When they finally parted, both were out of breath. Near gazed into Anna's eyes, completely blown away. "What does this mean?" He asked quietly.

"I… I don't know. I don't understand this at all." Anna looked confused. "Why, when I look at you now, after these many years, do I want to hold you tight, and kiss you?"

Near nodded. "I've been wondering the same thing. I…" He looked away. "I've always felt different about you, but it's… Intensified." Anna nodded, surprised.

"So… Do you like me then?" She asked, hoping he'd answer. Near looked away, fiddling with his hair.

"I…" He blushed a little, and tried to hide it. "Yes…" He whispered, wondering what would happen now.

Anna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I like you too," She smiled. "Gee, I can't tell if this makes it more difficult, or easier."

"Could go either way I suppose," Near mumbled, face buried in Anna's shirt. "What does this mean… For us? Take the idiots out of it."

Anna snickered. "Yeah, they mess with the stats." She hummed into Near's ear. "I suppose this means… We're… Whoa, you say it. I feel funny saying it." She snorted at herself.

Near paused for a moment. "We're… Together?" Anna let out a cry of disgust.

"I could've said that! Why didn't I think of that?" Near looked at her funny. "I was thinking like; couple, or boyfriend-girlfriend. That doesn't fit either of us does it?" She laughed.

"No, it really doesn't." Near smiled a little. "Now, to consider the idiots into the factors…" He grumbled.

"Yeah, what do we do about them? Just tell them bluntly? I don't see that as going over well." She made a face at the thought.

"Maybe… We just start acting like it around them? They're a fairly perceptive bunch, they'll pick it up. Well, Mello might take a little time to get it." He snorted.

"Aw, you're so mean. Calling Mello a retarded wannabe bad-boy." She laughed.

"I never said that." Near smirked at her.

"Oh. That must've been my train of thought." She snickered, loving teasing Mello.

"And you call me mean," He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "So… When do we… Do this?"

"You mean out ourselves as a super-pair?" Near snorted, caught off-guard. "Maybe we should set up a meeting between all of us, I don't know what for though."

"Perhaps we should say you're antsy and want to go out… I don't know where though." Near looked thoughtful.

"I know! Either dinner and a movie, or… Okay, well, I thought up one idea." Anna scratched her cheek thoughtfully. "You think it'll work?"

"Yeah, that sounds like something you might ask. Especially in this situation." Anna tilted her head to one side. "As in, you're stuck living with me. Of course you'd be antsy."

"Ah, yes… It works then!" She cheered. "Should we call them now?" Near nodded. "Isn't it a little soon?"

"Considering how we left, I doubt it." Anna nodded, remembering. Near kissing her cheek had blown the fight completely out of her thoughts.

"Alright, I'll call Matt, and tell him to call Mello and L." After the call was made, and some Anna-Matt Near-bashing, the deal was set. "Well, that was easy. Hope the day goes well." She scratched her cheek. "Wait, so we have until tomorrow at five. Want to do something?"

"Like what…?" Near couldn't think of anything she'd want to do. Then Anna leaned forward, stroking his cheek.

"How about we practice cheesy blunt flirting? I'm certainly not used to it." Near nodded, a little more eagerly then he meant to. "You're so cute!" She tackled him in a hug.

Near Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Five

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming," Anna smiled at the kids, she was getting nervous.

"No problem, we had to save you from boring old Near here!" Matt ruffled Anna's hair.

"Aw, he's not so bad, right Near?" Anna wiggled her way over to where Near stood and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. Everyone but Mello's eyes widened.

"Alright, so are we going to the movie or what?" Near asked, blushing, yet trying to act as if he was used to it.

"Yeah! I call sitting by Near!" Anna squealed out giddily. She might be laying it on thick, but these people needed it.

In the movie theatre, Near and Anna held hands, and Anna leaned her head against Near's shoulder. Then she fell asleep halfway through the movie. After the movie ended, Near gently woke Anna up and Anna thanked him with soft eyes.

"So, what're you guys ordering?" Anna asked. L was shaking his head in disbelief. He seemed to have got it. During dinner, Near spilled a little on his cheek, and Anna leaned to the side and licked it off.

"What the heck!?" Mello yelled out, shocked. "You guy's have been acting funny since we got here, what's going on?"

"Gee, you didn't get it yet?" Matt rolled his eyes. "They're together." Mello's jaw dropped, he turned to L, who just nodded.

"Yeah, we thought this'd be the least awkward way to tell you guys." Anna laughed. "I'm glad you've finally figured it out, all that hand-holding and flirting was making me nauseous!" she laughed. "Ah, that means…" Anna leaned to her side and gave Near a peck. "I can do this now."

Mello made a gagging sound, Matt chuckled and went back to playing his game, and L tried to change the subject. "Have you been working on your manuscript? I hear the deadline's coming up." L commented.

Anna flinched. "Man, I didn't see that coming…" She grumbled. "Not particularly. The demand for my books isn't that high anyway-"

"Yes it is." Near interrupted. "Your editor's been calling non-stop for the past three days, and you haven't picked up once, have you?"

Anna cringed. "Don't remind me…" She pouted. "And I was having fun today too."

"Sorry, sorry. You want to get behind and make your editor cry, that's your deal not mine." L put his hands up in submission.

"Oh, don't try and use your reverse psychology on me buddy. That's cheating." Anna growled. "Fine, I'll work tonight… Cheater…" She grumbled.

In the car ride home that night, Anna and Near were cuddled up close. "I like this…" Anna mused.

"What?" Near asked.

"Just sitting here, by your side. It makes me feel… Complete." Anna smiled up at him. She kissed the corner of his lips tenderly.

"… You know, I think we don't like each other. I think it's something more." Near looked away, fiddling with his hair.

Andromeda smiled. "You mean love?" Near tilted his head to one side. "Yeah, it sounds too simple. We shouldn't categorize it."

"No, I don't think we'll find quite the word to describe it. Besides, you've always been better at wording then I have, so if you can't think of it, there's no way I could." They got out of the car and made their way to their room. Andromeda smiled. "What?"

"You indirectly complimented me, that's as good as anything, right?" her smile widened.

Near twitched his lips in an almost smile. "You'd be surprised how I think of you."

"Gee, I can't tell if I should be glad you aren't telling me or not." She laughed. "I wish I could read people like you, then I'd be able to figure out how that noggin of yours works."

Near chuckled a little. "Trust me, I think well of you." He leaned forward and gently kissed Andromeda's cheek. She looked over to him, blushing. He lowered his gaze, looking at his knee instead. Andromeda tackled him, kissing him like crazy, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his lips. Near squeaked in surprise, but began to kiss her back shyly.

Andromeda put her hand on his shoulder, pulling away a little. "You're killing me Near, you know that?" He looked confused at her, and maybe hurt. She smiled. "You're so adorable, I can't help but loose control around you. Give me a little bit of room to think, huh?" She laughed.

"What do you mean? I don't understand it how you're putting it." Near grumpily pouted.

"There you go again with the cute faces! Cheater!" She pinched his cheek. "What I mean…" She began, holding him gently. "Is that I can't stop myself. You do everything you do, and it make me loose control."

Near blushed, clinging to her. "Hypocrite." She snorted. "You think it doesn't take everything in me to not constantly kiss you? Hold you? You make it all the more difficult with your faces, your eyes, your voice."

Andromeda blushed, shocked. "You…" She shoved him onto the bed, jumping on him and kissing his ear tenderly, whispering. "Cheater."

Near gazed sleepily at Andromeda, who happened to be fully asleep, hours into the day. He reached out slightly, gently brushing some of her hair out of her face. She stirred slightly, moving closer to Near, smiling slightly in her deep sleep. "Near…" She softly spoke.

Near smiled a little, and leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers softly, not wanting to wake her up. "Andromeda… This may not show the full capacity of how I feel… But I've never been as good with words as you. Suggesting that there even is a word strong enough for it…" He snorted. "But…" He bumped his forehead against hers. "I love you, for all it's worth and more."

Andromeda's eyes opened, and her smile was soft. "You're right you know. There isn't a word strong enough for it. However…" She kissed his nose. "I love you too, always and forever."

"Andromeda…" His voice was soft, as was his gaze. "Will you stay with me? Even after the man is caught?"

Andromeda laughed. "I thought that'd be obvious. There's no way you're getting rid of me." Near smiled, and held Andromeda close. They lay like that for awhile, then Andromeda laughed. "We're moving rather fast aren't we?"

"Does it matter? Besides…" He smirked. "It seems more our style, doesn't it, Miss Kayla."

Andromeda blushed. "You actually read my stories?" Near nodded, looking at her devilishly. "Hey, I write what's in every girls heart," She snapped. "Besides… I think… "Love" shouldn't have to wait. For anything." She smiled.

"True true…" He traced his fingertips delicately down her face, memorizing the feel, the warmth. "You really are… Fascinating."

"Gee, that sure boosts my confidence. You make me sound like an exhibit!" she laughed. "I suppose I don't mind though…" She closed her eyes, smiling. "So long as you're the only viewer."

He snorted. "You think I'd let anyone else? Never. You're mine." He reached out and grabbed her, holding her protectively.

She smiled into his shirt. "I think I like the ring of that. But you know…" She pulled away, holding herself over him. "I don't share either." Near smiled deviously, nodding. Andromeda nodded, then leaned down to kiss him forcefully. Near put his hand on her back and her neck, holding her to him. She smirked against his lips.


End file.
